Change of Pace
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. Freeshot. 1st romantic BILL/KATIE! "Without further ado, I present the m a g i c a l Prince William & Kate Middleton to you" *cookies if you know Charlie's Hufflepuff!* Mention if used, thx. R&R, please!


**Change of Pace**

A HariPo freeshot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in my forum topic in the HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

%%%%%%%%%%

What an awful

w a r

(yes, most are that way)

But _this_ one

screwed up all of

Bill's plans

He…

He'd had it all

**right**

in his head

Greyback's curse?

Just a small

DETAIL

It proved Fleur's _love_,

**didn't** it?

…

Didn't it?

Or maybe not

Maybe

(just _m a y b e_)

His mother would

getherway

Because who has time for

a **wedding**

amidst a bloody

_**W A R**_?

Oh, so maybe not

_during_

the war,

but surely there's plenty of time after

PercyAudrey

HarryGinny

Even RonHermione

(**&** the family knew to never count Charlie, even if there _was_ that Hufflepuff a year below Ginny but Ginny's sorta-mate nonetheless who had gone to the Dragon Plains)

but…

where was

**BillFleur**

in all this?

And as Bill dwelled

(heavily)

on that thought,

suddenly one more wedding—

GeorgeAngelina—

was in their lap

& Bill _bit_ back his gripes and

was _there_ for his brother

(because that's just how

he is)

Funny thing

y'know, George & Angelina's attendants

Percy, the **b e s t m a n**

Katie Bell, the **maid-of-honor**

Add in a bit of angsty cheer

(please ignore the paradox)

& they'd had what the Muggles call a

_Malatov cocktail_

of

**bitter**ness

Bill was happy for his siblings

(no, really!)

but he knew by then that

he**&**Fleur

were never going to happen

Then there was Katie

She, too, was happy for her friends

& former teammates

But it's not as though

things

_didn't_

**s t i n g**

Angelina was supposed to get _Fred_

Katie was supposed to get her

_George_

Instead

she had to watch him seal his union to

**another** woman with

what should have been her

kiss

Bill knows that resentment

He feels it half the time

Curses &

Scars &

No Love

(oh **my**)

Katie didn't feel so bad

_bitching_

to the eldest (& most understanding) Weasley

but it IRRITATED her

his one remark:

"Well, 'assume'

makes an

'**ass**'

out of

'**u**' & '**me**'"

So she used her good throwing arm…

Hey! Weasley hair is near the red of a Quaffle!

_Besides_…

He needed a good clobbering

And even though they

got off on the

**wrong** (seriously?) foot…

They saw more of each other

It was only a few years later

George**&**Angelina

**p l u s o n e**

Katie was to be

GODMOTHER

&& what was she to _say_ to that?

"No, thanks"?

So…yup

Katie's a part of the

**family**

once again

But that's not all

She was on

_England's_

Quidditch team

(who could've guessed…?)

& prettylittleKatie

carried her team to the

championship

unsurprisingly against

(you guessed it)

E g y p t

Bill didn't know what to think of, well,

**that**

but he rooted for his homeland anyway

—and—

they won

Hmm.

She's quite spectacular, really

Whoever thought of Quidditch as a

**unifying** e l e m e n t?

But…it was

That "Quaffle punch"

was long forgiven & even became a sort of

inside _joke_

for them

**&&** it was all fine

until

Ah, yes

He should've remembered the

bull-headed

_Oliver Wood_

who (goddamnit) had an iron grip on

prettylittleKatie

Bill could break **Curses**

but _this_ was new t e r r i t o r y

&& he could see it

_see_ it

in her eyes

She wanted out

Well, Katie had become one of the

f a m i l y

long ago

& Oliver didn't fit in with them, anyway

(he'd been friends with _Percy_, after all)

So Bill took a **cue**

from his kindasorta[female] mate

&& onetwo

K.O.!

So what if Oliver didn't have

**r e d** hair?

It's what changed

kindasorta mate

into

kindasortamaybe someone

**M O R E**

& that made it _all_

the more awkward

when

prettylittleKatie

had to return home

But wasn't _there_

Bill's home, **too**?

How strange

To return

even **more** years later

for one little birthday party

(twins Freddie and Roxanne were the last to turn eleven for this generation)

& Godmother _Katie_ was there

Of course she'd be

Bill **knew** this

He _didn't_ know Gringotts would want him back in England, though

So…

So.

Now he had no excuses anymore

There was no more time for

_**running**_ away &

_**silly**_ deliberation

It was right there,

SCREAMING

in their

f a c e s

Of course Bill should keep the one woman who can hit**&**run**&**love like her

Without further ado,

I present the **m a g i c a l** Prince William & Kate Middleton to you

%%%%%%%%%%

**Holy crap, this was long. No breaks, either, mainly 'cause I felt they'd disrupt the flow…but wooh! This was fun! XD Obviously, you can tell my inspiration from the last line. Hey, hey—April 29****th****, 2011! Good for them, right? :D**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-mew-tsubaki ;)**


End file.
